During the hot summer days, it is common to see people of all ages enjoying water-specific recreational activities. For example, children can often be found spending countless hours sliding on a waterslide. Waterslides designed for the home user are typically made of a tough plastic material, which is attached to a garden hose to provide a supply of water. The water on the waterslide reduces friction so that sliders travel down the waterslide at a high rate of speed.
While the lubricity of the waterslide allows for a pleasant slip-sliding experience, it may also cause the waterslide to become bunched. This bunching can cause a slider to become entangled and may also lead to damage to the waterslide.